Current wireless communications do not provide for natively secure wireless connection between peripherals and computing devices. Nearly all of Bluetooth-enabled wireless devices (or an 802.11x device) are backwards compatible to versions of the relevant protocol with known security holes in them. Thus, they may be easily hacked. It is simply a matter of connecting to the device using one of these hacked protocols, giving the hacker nearly complete access to the device being hacked. Therefore, a new method of generating secure private/private security keys and using more secure methods of encryption is necessary so that it is next to impossible to hack such a connection protected by private/private key encryption. Additionally, a development to securely distribute private/private security keys to both parties is necessary. Once both parties have private security keys, secure connections may be generated that protect both parties from eavesdropping. Accordingly, these new and improved encryption devices and methods are desirable for such, and other similar systems.